Final Fantasy: The Summoning Souls
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Powerful nation seeks world domination. But are they really in control? just who is ? and who are the chossen few who can stop them?
1. tainted roses

Final Fantasy:The Summoning Souls  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The young squire stands with pride and honor to be accompaning the greatest knight in all the lands.  
He stands on top of a tall hill,taking in the breathtaking view of the intricate flower feilds beneth them.  
The warm air shifted as Sir Fratly stood beside him.  
"Are you ready to head down Randel?" He asks in a flat,almost apathic voice.  
Randel nodded with a "Yes sir"  
The two headed down the hill of the continent of Lander.  
Randel could barely keep up with Sir Fratly's steady pace,he always seemed a few steps behind no matter how hard he tried to catch up.  
As they began to reach the bottom of the hill,Randel could see the enemy Landarian troops gathering.  
'They must of known that Grandia's grand knight was on their land to defeat their treacherous army' thought Randel,a smile appeared on his face again as pride washed over him again to be in the presence of the great Fratly.  
"Be on guard Randel; the Landarians are unrelentous and even though you are only a boy they will not stop in ending your life"  
Same flat,apathic tone.  
"Yes sir"  
Sir Fratly and Randel reach the bottom,only the flowers seperate the two enemies.  
A Landarian advances,probally a general,and speaks.  
"Why are you on our land Fratly? We have done nothing to your preacious Grandian Forces!"  
Fratly lets out a small chuckle,"thats Sir Fratly,peasent."  
The man who might be a general signals for the troops to attack,not seeing any hesitation in Fratly's cold blue eyes.  
Fratly's silvery white hair blows slightly in the warm movement of the enemy solders.  
Randel can barly make out Fratly's ferosious movements as he takes down Landarian after Landarian.  
Randel advances into the fight and engages combat with two Landarians.  
He dashes forward at one while the other uses the handle of his sword to bang on Randel's skull.  
Randel falls into the flowers; their fragrent odor seems out of place in the sea of blood that Sir Fratly is creating.  
"I told you to watch yourself" Fratly said dryly as he continued his assualt on the Landarians.  
Randel's eyes began to close from the pain as he rubs the back of his head to find a bump ozzing blood from its peak.  
The last thing he sees before blacking out is Sir Fratly's blade slicing thru a man's chest,drenching the flowers in blood and sending them sailing up in a whilwind as Fratly's blade cuts thru them too,ruining their beauty.  
  
He groans and sits up in bed,reaching up to touch the bandage wrapped around his head.  
'Damn,I thought it might of been a dream' Randel thinks.'How could I have let Sir Fratly down like that...?'  
He begins to sit up and takes a glass of water sitting at the table next to him.  
'im home....'  
He stands up and staggers forward,catches his balances and staggers back onto the bed.  
'But how did i get here....did Sir Fratly have to carry me?Oh God....he will not want me as his squire any longer...'  
He stands again as the door opens.Randel looks up as the a tall,slender young man his age walks in.  
"Ha!So your finally awake eh Randy?" The young man stats.  
"Leave me alone Zak....I dont want to talk now..."  
"Dont sweat it. Who cares what Fratly thinks,besides,you gotta go to his house right now."  
Randel,whose gaze had found its way to the floor,now looks up as his friend. "What?"  
"He tol' me to tell you to get yer ass over there,hes a rude son ova bitch"  
"DONT SAY THAT! hes won wars for Grandia countless times......hes my hero."  
"Yea,well,Hes got tha ego as tall as his rep.Get dressed,dont wanna keep "Sir" Fratly waitin'."  
Zack grins and leaves Randel to get dressed.  
Randel takes off his clothing and puts on his battle armor and clothing all the while thinking about Fratly.  
'Maybe its another battle....maybe hes giving me the chance to redem myself....maybe....'  
Randel meets Zack waiting outside.  
"Ya look spiffy Randy"  
"Thanks.....I guess"  
"Yea its a compliment"  
The two walk across town to Fratly's home as Randel tells Zack of the battle.  
"Dayyym,he sure is an ass but would'nt wanna fight em."  
"Would you wait outside?I dont want to anger him"  
"No Prob,good luck."  
Randel knocks on the door to the grandest house in Grandia.  
The familar apathic voice booms thru the solid oak doors for Randel to enter.  
Randel takes a breathe and looks over to Zack who gives him a grin and a thumbs up.  
With no further hesitation,he enters the home of Sir Fratly. 


	2. Housesitting

Final Fantasy: The Summoning Souls   
chapter 2  
  
  
  
When Randel was 7 he witnessed Sir fratly's fighting skill for the first time.  
Randel's father had also been a Grandian knight,but he was not in the same level as Sir fratly.  
On Randel's 7th birthday a group of Landarian forces invaded Grandia. Randel's father,Jonothan, had to leave his son's birthday to help against the attack.  
Randel watched as Jonothan dressed for battle and looked on as he left the house,kissing his wife goodbye and wishing his son a happy birthday.  
Randel cried as he watched his father run on to the battle,but he didnt cry for long.  
Instead he snuck away from his mother and the quests to follow his father fight.  
When Randel finally reached the battle sight there had already been much blood shead.  
The crisp green grass was painted with the red liquid that Randel had only seen a few times before,mostly when his father returned home.  
He looked on but could not find his father. Then, all of a sudden, a Tall broad shouldered man crashes thru a crowd of Landarians.  
Before this day,Randel had thought his father to be the strongest in all of Grandia and perhaps beyond even.  
But this man was even bigger than Jonothan,his long silvery white hair flowed fluidly as did his movements as he dissmissed the Landarians of life.  
Randel saw that the man's eyes were a weird color of blue,even from his distance he could see the light crstallike eyes of Sir Fratly.  
Then those eyes caught hold of Randel's and he suddenly felt white with fear.  
That was when another group of Landarians charged forth,breaking down a barracade of Gradians.  
Fratly just spun around,which seemed to Randel as if in slow motion and began another assualt on those who threatened his land.  
Randel watched with large unblinking eyes as Fratly's blade swam from one man to another like a seaserpant inraged.  
Blood once again stained the grass as the entire Landarian flet was destroyed in a mere minute.  
Randel feel to his knees as if broke from a trance and continued to stare,blinking only when his eyes were too dry to keep open.  
Thats when the other Grandian knights returned.  
Randel saw that one of them was his father,he almost called out to him but knew it would only bring trouble to himself so he kept silent.  
He decided to head home and pretend to be amazed at his father's story of the battle at bedtime.  
Only.....  
Only Jonothan never came home that night.  
Or any other night for that matter.  
Because after Randel left thAt day Jono died and Randel never knew why.  
  
That was 10 years ago. Randel hardly ever thinks of his father anymore and he certaintly doesnt think about his 7th birthday.  
Especially now as he walks into Sir Fratly's home, he feels that same white fear that he felt then as he walks into Fratly's study.  
Fratly sits at his desk,toying with some holographic device in his hands.  
"Sit down Randel"  
"Yes sir" Randel sits.  
"Ill be leaving shortly,theres another Landarian base that needs to be...shut down."  
'YES!' Randel thinks excitedly. 'Hes going to ask me to come, hes giving me a second chance!'  
"I'd like you to house sit for me,there are viel creatures in this city who would love to have a chance to pickpocket my home."  
"house....sit?"  
"Yes,you do know how to take care of theifs correct?"  
"Y-yes sir"  
"I hope so"  
Shortly after,Fratly leaves for his new adventure,leaving Randel to sit in boredom.  
Suddenly he hears a noice at the door, he shoots up and grasps his sword, ready to strike.  
But to his dismay, it was only Zack.  
In his utter need to impress Sir Fratly, Randel had hoped he could defeat an abundant amount of theives for Fratly...  
But he could'nt do that to Zack.  
"whoa whoa there soldier boy" Zack exclaimed at the sight of the sword and the gleem in Randel's eyes.  
"Why are you here zack?"  
"Company,I figured you'd be bored stiff so i waited for Ftatly to leave so i could sneak in."  
"I could of killed you......ever hear of knocking?" Randel said with a sort of grin.  
"HA! kill me? you probally can swing that thing fast enough to his a fat chocobo"  
Randel laughed. "Now now, lets not include your ex-girlfriend in this"  
"So what the "Grand" knight got to eat here?"  
"Uh.....foods in the kitchen....dont eat too much...or he'll notice"  
Zack gave a face of mock horror"Oh no he'' notice" and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Randel sat for a few minutes.  
After a half hour passed he began to worry about how much Zack was eating and entered the kitchen.  
When he saw no Zack he began to worry about what he could be doing, So he checked some other rooms.  
Finally he checked the Study and found Zack stealing devices from Sir Fratly's desk.  
Randel's face flashed with anger as he banged his fist on the wall.  
Zack looked up from surprize with a "oh oh" 


End file.
